


Wrong impressions

by Rexxy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship, Well technically being discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: To Enjolras’ credit, when he had simply popped his head around the corner, the apartment was silent and empty. Unfortunately, that was not the case when he snuck out and picked up Grantaire’s shirt from behind the couch.“Enjolras?” At his name, the blonde snapped his head up from behind the couch to see Combeferre coming out of the kitchen and nursing a cup of coffee. “Why are you wearing a bed sheet?”“The thing about that,” Enjolras said, putting Grantaire’s shirt underneath the sheet and  concealing it as he stood up. “Is that I was a bit cold, and it was the closest available thing to me.”“Not clothes?”Enjolras started walking from behind the couch to face Combeferre and stepped on something soft and looked down to see Grantaire’s boxers. Well then. “Nope.” He glanced up at Combeferre who was giving him a confused look, waiting for him to elaborate. “I sleep nude.”Enjolras is terrible at lying.





	

To Enjolras’ credit, when he had simply popped his head around the corner, the apartment was silent and empty. Unfortunately, that was not the case when he snuck out and picked up Grantaire’s shirt from behind the couch. 

“Enjolras?” At his name, the blonde snapped his head up from behind the couch to see Combeferre coming out of the kitchen and nursing a cup of coffee. “Why are you wearing a bed sheet?”

“The thing about that,” Enjolras said, putting Grantaire’s shirt underneath the sheet and concealing it as he stood up. “Is that I was a bit cold, and it was the closest available thing to me.”

“Not clothes?” 

Enjolras started walking from behind the couch to face Combeferre and stepped on something soft and looked down to see Grantaire’s boxers. Well then. “Nope.” He glanced up at Combeferre who was giving him a confused look, waiting for him to elaborate. “I sleep nude.”

Combeferre shook his head and turned back to the kitchen, giving Enjolras a chance to swoop up Grantaire’s underwear and put it with the shirt. When he turned back after collecting himself they made eye contact immediately, but neither spoke for a while. However, Combeferre’s curiosity never lasted too long.

“Why are you behind the couch?” 

“I dropped my phone down here last night… and I was too tired to get it then, so I got it now.” Enjolras silently praised himself for the quick lie.

“Alright.” Combeferre didn’t look convinced, but let it go. Enjolras thought he was in the clear until he walked out of the room and bumped into Courfeyrac, dropping the underwear as he did so. They both looked down at the garment and then back at each other, Enjolras blushing a deep red.

“What-“

“I sleep nude!” Enjolras shouted, then picked the boxers back up and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. He threw the clothes at the lump residing beneath his blanket and sat down on the side of his bed, putting his head in his hands. “There’s no way you’re getting past them without them seeing you.” He felt the bed shift behind him and then arms come around him, pulling the sheet away, and then felt lips pressing against his shoulder. 

“We could tell them now? We’re going to have to eventually anyway.”

“I just wanted you to myself a little longer. You know for a fact we're going to be bombarded with questions as soon as we tell them.” Enjolras said, climbing onto the bed and kneeling up chest to chest with Grantaire. He pushed a bit of hair from Grantaire’s face and kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheek and then his lips. “But if you want to, we can.” Grantaire smiled and pulled Enjolras closer with his hands squeezing his boyfriend’s bare arse and kissed him slowly while he shifted his hips against him. They kissed leisurely for a while, Enjolras tangling his fingers through Grantaire’s hair, and only stopped at a knock on the door. 

There was about 5 seconds between the banging on the door and the sudden entrance of Courfeyrac, in which time Enjolras pushed Grantaire to the floor with both hands and pulled the sheet onto his lap. Courfeyrac stared at him for a second and then sniggered. “Oh my god where you just-“

“I wasn’t doing anything Courf don’t be so ridiculous I was napping!”

“While kneeling? With a boner? Looks to me like-“

“I don’t care what it looks like I wasn’t-“

“I didn’t even think you knew what masturbating was! How-“

“Please shut up I wasn’t doing… that.”

“Its nothing to be ashamed of Enjolras, in fact it’s perfectly natural.”

“You clearly think so.” Enjolras felt his face burning. “What do you want?” 

“I was going to tell you that Joly and Bossuet are here. They’re worried because they haven’t seen Grantaire for the past two days. Thought maybe you might know where he is. I’ll tell them you’ve been too busy wanking to pay attention to the outside world, don’t worry I’ve got you.”

“Courf don’t you dare!” Enjolras said angrily, and then tried to cover himself up more when Courfeyrac quickly snapped a picture of him and laughed delightedly at his phone screen.

“I needed evidence! I can still hardly believe it.” 

“I was not getting off! Delete it!” Enjolras cried, getting up and lunging at Courfeyrac for the phone, while holding the sheet to his crotch his other hand. Much to Enjolras’ dismay, Courfeyrac saw fit to run out of the room shouting down the corridor that he had just discovered something monumental, and heard a few startled laughs in return. He stepped back into his room and slammed the door again, dropping the sheet to the floor and storming over to the side of the bed where Grantaire was laid back on the floor, clearly trying not to laugh. “That was your fault. Again.” He complained as he knelt down and shuffled around until he was straddling Grantaire.

“If you weren’t so insatiable this wouldn’t have been a problem.” Grantaire replied, raising an eyebrow. 

“If you weren’t so gorgeous I wouldn’t be so insatiable.”

“I can’t believe people thought you the innocent, virginal one.”

Enjolras just grinned in response. “Well, after Courf’s outburst I cant imagine they’ll be coming in any time soon.”

“Perhaps not.” Grantaire moved his hands to grab Enjolras’ thighs and moved himself into a sitting position so he could kiss Enjolras hungrily. “But can I?” 

“You’re filthy.”

“You love it.”

“I love you.” They both smiled and Enjolras ground down against Grantaire, making them both gasp, until Enjolras heard the door open again and quickly pushed Grantaire down, with his head hitting the floor with a painful sounding thump so that he was obscured by the bed, and it looked like Enjolras was just kneeling there with his shoulders and head popping up.

“Joly?! What do you want?” 

“Courfeyrac told me that you asked for some advice since it’s your first time. He wants it to be comfortable and said I could make sure you’re not going to hurt yourself.” Enjolras should have been angry, but the look on Joly face screamed pure innocence and he couldn’t be mad at Joly for Courfeyrac’s childishness. 

“I don’t need help, Joly. I wasn’t masturbating-“

“Wait, what? Courfeyrac said you were doing yoga.”

Enjolras slapped a hand over his face and groaned and Grantaire couldn’t help but chuckle. Joly startled. “Who’s that?” He asked, coming closer.

“Nobody!” Enjolras said a little too quickly.

“Whose who?” Courfeyrac’s voice came from the door and Enjolras sighed. “What are you keeping from me Enj?”

“Nothing I-“

“Is he over there with you?” Courfeyrac asked, advancing. Enjolras quickly pulled the sheet from the bed and covered Grantaire’s entire upper body so that Courfeyrac couldn’t tell. However as soon as Courfeyrac rounded the bed, he laughed. “Grantaire?”

“Yes?” Came the muffled response and Enjolras looked between the two. “How could you tell-“

“Do you not remember all the times he’s drunkenly streaked through the streets? I’d know those thighs anywhere.”

Laughter resounded around the room and Enjolras realised they had been joined by Combeferre and Bossuet who had come to investigate the commotion. Joly looked away from the scene but had an amused tone in his words. “As a Doctor I’m very disappointed that there will not be any little Grantaires and Enjolras’ running around and spewing ideals because your genetics would make the most beautiful offspring but there’s nothing more beautiful than what you share. I’m glad you finally got your act together. Now I elect we leave the couple alone? All in favour say ‘aye’.”

Two agreements followed, and a whine by Courfeyrac who was forcibly dragged from the room while asking how long they’d been together and why he hadn’t been told. 

When they were gone, Enjolras took the sheet from Grantaire and laughed. “Well our secret’s out.”

“Might as well make the most of it, then. No more being quiet.”

“I like the way you think.”

Courfeyrac definitely ended up regretting his decision of outing his friends. He never knew how much he appreciated the quiet until it was ripped out of his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr for more enjoltaire ;): enjolrushed


End file.
